Trocas de Favores
by Lust Lotu's
Summary: Nada como dar um "presente" com segundas intenções. Two Shot e SongFic. Neji x Tenten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Kishimoto-sensei_. Amen.

**-**

**Troca de Favores**

**-**

- O café da manhã está pronto... Acorde bela adormecida. – depositou um beijo na face e sussurrou no ouvido de Neji.

-

- Já estou acor... – o Hyuuga engoliu seco com a visão que acabou de ter. – Mas que roupas são essas Tenten? – a moça trajava apenas um avental, estava completamente nua, somente aquele pedaço de pano lhe cobria, e só a frente por sinal. – E o que você faz aqui em casa?

-

Neji morava sozinho, já havia um mês que decidiu sair da sede do clã Hyuuga para morar no centro de Konoha, mais precisamente no andar de cima do apartamento do Uzumaki.

-

- Oras Neji... – a morena se aproximava perigosamente do corpo do Hyuuga. – Vim te fazer uma surpresa... – piscou para o garoto enquanto sentava do seu lado na cama. – Mas se você quiser... – falou em seu ouvido. – Podemos ficar aqui na cama mais um pouco.

-

**(Uuuu...)  
Você é tão acostumada  
A sempre ter razão  
(Huuum...)  
Você é tão articulada  
Quando fala não pede atenção**

-

Antes mesmo de o gênio responder, escutou o despertador trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Era a terceira vez só naquela semana que tinha sonhos eróticos com uma certa morena de Konoha.

-

Levantou-se e foi rapidamente tomar um ducha de água bem gelada pra acalmar os "nervos". Saiu do banho, penteou os cabelos deixando-os soltos para secar, passou pela cozinha pegando apenas uns biscoitos e foi em direção da casa da Mitsashi.

-

**O poder de dominar é tentador  
Eu já não sinto nada  
Sou todo torpor**

-

Pra falar a verdade, aqueles sonhos eram nada mais nada menos que desejos contidos. Tenten já dava sinais que estava atraída por ele, mas o orgulho não o deixava se aproximar tentava se convencer que eram apenas parceiros de equipe, amigos, nada mais que isso.

-

Os sonhos se tornaram mais intensos agora que somente os dois treinavam juntos, Gai-sensei e Lee haviam viajado em missão, então ambos decidiram continuar sem eles. E ultimamente ela insistia em demonstrações de afeto só pra lhe atentar. Sempre encontrava uma desculpa pra dar uma piscadela, um abraço ou ate mesmo um beijo que o deixava envergonhado, e sabia das reações do amigo, nada escapava daqueles olhos chocolate.

-

Chegou a casa dela, mas nem precisou chamar, já o aguardava na varanda. Reparou no sorriso e que estava carregando uma mochila, que por sinal estava mais cheia do que de costume.

-

- Ei Neji. – se aproximou do rapaz beijando-o no rosto, bem próximo a boca. – Vou levar nosso almoço. – apontou a mochila que estava no chão. – Já que hoje é dia de treino intensivo, então ficaremos ate o entardecer. – sorriu em divertimento com a reação do garoto quando esse virou o rosto para esconder o enrubescimento.

-

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
E participo do seu jogo, eu participo**

-

- Sim, obrigado pela preocupação. – mais calmo após o constrangimento virou-se para ela. – Vamos? – pegou a mochila e rumaram para a área do treinamento.

-

**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal  
Assim como o ar me parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça  
Sem você não tem graça**

-

Foi uma manhã cheia, antes do almoço concentraram apenas nos jutsus, aperfeiçoando as técnicas de defesa do Hyuuga enquanto esse desviava dos ataques certeiros da mestra das armas evocados dos seus pergaminhos.

-

O almoço aconteceu no mais puro silencio, Tenten estava pensativa, na maioria das vezes era ela que sempre falava então com a ausência de seus monólogos a hora de descanso passou rapidamente e logo já estavam na segunda etapa do dia.

-

A tarde foi mais cansativo, apenas taijutsus, apesar da grande evolução ainda não era o suficiente para ganhar do Hyuuga.

-

Fim do treino, eram quase 17h, resolveram parar, mais pelo cansaço que já tomou conta dos corpos de ambos shinobis. Enquanto Neji arrumava as coisas para voltar à vila, Tenten foi se lavar em um rio próximo ao campo de treinamento. Minutos depois escutou passos e reparou que a moça voltava e havia uma bolsa em sua mão que logo que se aproximou o entregou.

-

- Eu vi em uma loja na vila, e comprei pra você. – sorriu, e sem esperar reação por parte dele avançou e lhe deu um abraço. – Espero que goste.

-

- Você sabe que não gosto de receber presentes. – mesmo falando isso, pegou o embrulho.

-

- Quem disse que é presente? - riu da expressão do Hyuuga. – Pense que é um favor, e favores devem se recompensados. – piscou para o gênio se divertindo. – Abra, sei que você não tem nenhuma dessas.

-

Ainda incrédulo pelas palavras da Mitsashi, abriu o "favor" e sorriu para a camiseta branca que ganhara.

-

- Como sabe que não tenho nenhuma dessas?

-

- Nunca vi você com uma dessas... – imitou o mesmo tom que ele falou. – E não esqueça, vai ter que retribuir.

-

**(Uuu...)  
Você sempre surpreende  
E eu tento entender  
(Huum...)  
Você nunca se arrepende  
Você gosta e sente até prazer**

-

Guardou a camiseta na bolsa. – Não vou me esquecer. – riu do divertimento da kunoichi.

-

- Alias, quero ser a primeira a ver, promete que vestirá só pra mim?! – piscou para o Hyuuga.

-

- Prometo, agora vamos já esta ficando tarde. - e assim voltaram para a vila.

-

**Mas se você me perguntar  
Eu digo sim, eu continuo  
Porque a chuva não cai  
Só sobre mim**

-

Tenten chegou em casa, satisfeita por ter conseguido entregar o presente, riu de si mesma, foi corajosa, afinal Neji não era nenhum monstro de sete cabeças a ser temido. Arrumou a casa e lembrou que teria de ir ao mercado, sua geladeira estava seriamente vazia, precisava comprar comida e claro, passa na floricultura dos Yamanakas para agradecer Ino pela sugestão do presente.

-

Lembrou do jeito que a loirinha lhe dissera. "Tenten, uma camiseta, alem de ser um presente pra ele, será pra você também, um colírio para os olhos", as duas riram muito naquela tarde, ela contava a amiga como conquistou Gaara, por isso teve a idéia de pedir o conselho; pra quem conseguiu fazer aquele gelo em pessoa se apaixonar, seria fácil ela conquistar de uma vez por todas o Hyuuga.

-

**Vejo os outros;  
Todos estão tentando  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
E participo do seu jogo, eu participo**

-

Saiu de casa, passou antes na floricultura, mas para seu descontentamento, Ino tinha viajado para Suna, então resolveu ir logo para o mercado. No retorno ao lar, viu Neji encostado no muro de sua casa. Ele estava com a camiseta que havia dado e uma calça jeans surrada, mesmo nele, a pior das roupas se torna linda. Sentiu a fragrância do seu perfume, canela, amava esse cheiro. Retirou as chaves do bolso e reparou nas sacolas na mão do Hyuuga.

-

- Oi, não esperava te ver mais hoje. – entrou em casa dando passagem para ele entrar que logo fechou a porta. – Sente-se, vou guardar as coisas e já te trago um chá. – foi caminhando ate a cozinha.

-

- Não precisa de chá. – respondeu, acompanhando a moça. – Vim retribuir o favor. – reparou que ela já acabava de guardar os mantimentos. – Vou preparar nosso jantar. – mostrou as sacolas em sua mão e sorriu quando a morena quase deixou o leite cair no chão.

-

**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal  
Assim como o ar me parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça  
Sem você não tem graça**

-

- Eu entendi bem... Você vai cozinhar pra mim? –o viu afirmar balançando a cabeça. – O que teremos para o jantar _chef_ Hyuuga? – sorriu chegando perigosamente perto do shinobi.

-

- Uma bela massa acompanhada de um bom vinho tinto. – aproximou-se e selou os lábios da kunoichi com um beijo delicado. – Espero que goste. – sorriu porque dessa vez ela que enrubesceu com sua atitude. – Carboidratos para recuperar a energia perdida por conta do treino de hoje à tarde.

-

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
Eu participo do seu jogo**

-

- Cla... Claro. – gaguejou um pouco. – Eu vou lá em cima tomar um banho e já volto. – caminhou apressada ate a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. – Pode ficar a vontade, você conhece onde ficam as coisas. – subiu correndo.

-

Enquanto isso Neji esta se divertindo, alias não é sempre que conseguia deixar a Tenten corada, e foi arrumar para começar a fazer o jantar.

-

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
Eu participo do seu jogo, do seu jogo.**

-

-

_Continua..._

-

-

**Musica: Fogo – Capital Inicial (minha favorita deles)**

-

**N/A: Bem, mais uma de Neji e Tenten. Desculpa qualquer erro/ assassinato da língua portuguesa, estou sem Beta. **

**-**

**Propaganda: Leiam **_**Caixa de Bombom**_**, e em breve vou postar uma versão estendida de **_**Poucas Palavras**_** que agora terá o inicio com Pov' s de Neji.**

**-**

**Procuro uma beta, quem puder me ajudar, ficarei agradecida.**

**-**

**T+**

**-**

**Bjs da Lotu's**

**-**

**GoGoGoGo xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ não me pertence, mas sim ao _Kishimoto-sensei_. Amen.

**-**

**Troca de Favores**

**-**

Ansiedade. Essa é a palavra que definia o momento para Tenten. Não conseguia se encontrar em atos simples como se banhar, vestir ou ate mesmo descer as escadas e encontrar o Hyuuga em sua cozinha. Quando deu por si, já haviam se passado cinco minutos em frente do chuveiro aberto. O barulho da água caindo era a única coisa que escutava. Ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido minutos antes quando simplesmente Neji entrou na sua casa falando que cozinharia pra ela.

-

-Não é hora de ficar viajando Tenten. – entrou na água. – Tem um homem lá em baixo cozinhando pra ti, e você fica aqui sonhando acordada. – e começou a se banhar.

-

Quando terminou, voltou para o quarto e mais uma vez deteve-se. Agora em frente ao _closet_. Escolher roupas nunca foi um problema, conseguia se arrumar em tempo recorde para uma mulher, mas devido a circunstancias esse dom tinha lhe abandonado essa noite. Frustrada com a desconcentração optou por um vestidinho básico de fim de tarde. Um verde musgo intenso, sua cor favorita. Aprendera a gostar do tom com seu sensei e seu amigo Lee. Ver todos os dias aquela tonalidade em ambos shinobis ao invés de odiar, passou a adotar a preferência.

-

-Perfeito. – deu um giro de 360° em frente do espelho contente com a escolha.

-

Minutos mais tarde estava pronta. A cada passo do trajeto quarto cozinha o coração acelerava. Já tinha deixado para trás aquela Tenten menina há muito tempo. A garotinha que mal conseguia chegar perto do Hyuuga sem ruborizar.

-

Chegou à porta do local desejado e se deparou com algo que se alguém lhe contasse nunca acreditaria. Lá estava Hyuuga Neji, cozinhando pra ela. Ele cortava o tomate em cubos perfeitos, enquanto o macarrão tipo _talharim_ estava cozido e reservado dentro de uma travessa sobre a mesa. Viu o jovem colocar a fruta em uma panela que fumegava em cima do fogão. Entendeu que era o molho. Ele fazia tudo com tanta pratica que parecia mesmo um _chef_. Movia-se entre a mesa e o fogão, ora cortando, ora mexendo o molho. Após colocar o restante do tomate na panela, sentiu que estava sendo observado.

**-**

**Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões**

**-**

Olhou para trás e riu da expressão de espanto de Tenten. Ela estava chocada? Parecia também um pouco enfeitiçada ali parada na porta. Aqueles olhos tom chocolate nem ao menos piscavam. Naquele instante fechou os seus e forçou uma respiração mais profunda. Ela estava linda dentro daquele vestido. Também divinamente perfumada, rosas selvagens sempre combinava com ela, poderia ficar horas ali sentindo a fragrância que exalava do corpo da Kunoichi. Voltou a abrir os olhos e caminhou ate ela. Percebeu quando a morena acordou dos seus pensamentos e o presenteou com o mais belo dos sorrisos. Aquilo foi caminhar em brasas, sentiu-se quente por ela. Quando ele se aproximou, essa deu um selinho e viu um sorriso encantador como agradecimento.

**-**

**Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem**

**-**

- O cheiro está ótimo Neji. – quebrou aquela proximidade quando foi até o fogão a fim de sentir mais de perto. –Não sabia que você cozinhava.

-

- Só em ocasiões especiais. – sorriu e foi ate ela. – Quer provar? –apontou o molho dentro da panela.

-

- Posso? – viu quando ele desligou o fogo, pegou uma colher e mergulhou no caldo. Levou a sua própria boca para dar um leve assopro a fim de esfriar, logo conduziu aos lábios dela. Provou, sentiu-se débil diante daquele sabor. Momento depois estava surpresa com os lábios de Neji sobre os seus aquele ato repentino durou menos que queria, quando abandonou o beijo e sorriu pra ela.

-

- Vi molho em seu queixo. – explicou.

-

- Ou você está mentindo ou tem um péssimo senso de direção. Aqui... – mostrou sua boca. – não é o queixo. – riu, se ele queria jogar, jogaria então com ele.

**-**

**Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos**

**-**

A expressão de divertimento no rosto de Neji não tinha preço. Aqueles olhos pérola tinham um ar de mistério que estava tentada a desvendar. Desceu um pouco vista para notar a quão privilegiada era. Viu como aquela camiseta branca estava aderente ao corpo do gênio, moldava todos os músculos abdominais dando-a a melhor das visões. Umedeceu os lábios a fim de amenizar aquela secura em sua garganta. Lembrou das palavras da amiga, "colírio para os olhos..." e o melhor de tudo, seria para os seus.

-

-E então... – a trouxe de volta a realidade. –Gostou? –deu um sorriso travesso, sabia muito bem por onde aqueles olhos chocolates da morena escorriam.

-

- Sim. – respondeu se tratando do molho e da bela visão do corpo masculino a sua frente. – Como faz para que fique tão gostoso? – lançou uma piscada.

-

- Como? –Neji não pode deixar de corar com a segunda intenção da pergunta.

-

- Perguntei como você faz para que fique tão gostoso... – repetiu a kunoichi olhando fixamente a camiseta do Hyuuga. – O molho.

-

-Sim... – levou alguns segundos para entender que mais uma vez estava caindo no jogo dela. – Nada que algumas folhinhas frescas de alecrim e manjericão para dar um bom gosto.

-

- Não vejo a hora de comer tudinho. – sorriu.

-

Dessa vez não cairia, mas sim jogaria com ela. –Pois saiba que até o fim dessa noite, seu desejo será realizado. – sorrindo sedutoramente reforçou as ultimas palavras. – Se você quiser, posso realizá-lo agora.

-

-Adoraria... Estou faminta.

**-**

**Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo**

**-**

Neji tomou a panela e derramou o molho sobre o macarrão. – Poderia pegar o vinho na geladeira? – pediu a ela enquanto colocava generosas porções do _talharim_ em dois pratos.

-

Caminhou ate o refrigerador e trouxe a bebida ate a mesa aonde o Hyuuga já havia servido o jantar para ambos. Abriu a garrafa de _Dom Pérignon_* e colocou o liquido tinto em duas taças que já estavam dispostas a mesa. Sorveu um pouco e logo se sentou. Seu acompanhante repetiu o seu gesto e logo começaram a comer.

-

Na tentativa de não cruzar com os olhares que a kunoichi lhe lançava, passou grande parte do jantar em silencio. Aquela não era a Tenten que conhecia. Era uma nova mulher, e o mais incrível, gostava dessa nova companheira, do que ela fazia com o seu corpo. Sentia cada pelo eriçar somente com os olhares, do calor que sua pele ali tão próxima. Estava febril por seus pensamentos, que logo viajaram até as noites de sonhos eróticos. Seu corpo reagiu diante aquelas lembranças.

**-**

**Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos**

**-**

- Está ótima sua comida. – elogiou a morena. – Da próxima vez, quero que me ensine.

-

- Da próxima vez? – indagou o Hyuuga.

-

- Claro... Ou não virá mais vezes cozinhar para mim?

-

- Não sei... – pensou um pouco. – Assim você ficará me devendo um favor.

-

- Não me importo em ficar em débito com você. – manteve um olhar fixo nele. – Quem sabe assim ficaremos mais tempos juntos. – sorriu em divertimento quando esse desviou o olhar.

-

- Que seja. – deu os ombros aparentando ser imparcial, mas sua voz falhara, forçando a garganta continuou. – Vai querer mais ou posso retirar a mesa?

-

- Deixe que eu mesma faço isso. – levantou-se e começou a recolher as vasilhas e levou ate a pia. – Você cozinha, eu lavo. – virou-se e sorriu.

-

Como simples gestos por parte dela o deixavam desnorteado. Acompanhava-a com o olhar, como seu corpo se movia para guardar o que restara do jantar, ou quando um mero gesto o fez balançar. A morena colocava o avental, aquele pequeno pedaço de pano que mais cedo foi um dos protagonistas do seu sonho. Sentiu um magnetismo o puxando de encontro a ela. Queria tocar cada parte, poder respirar Tenten. Saiu de seus pensamentos com uma mão que agitava a frente dos seus olhos.

**-**

**Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos....  
São só garotos....**

**-**

- Ei Neji... – reparou que ela o olhava confusa. - Me ajude aqui.

-

Agitou um pouco a cabeça para clarear a mente. – Oi...

-

- Aqui... Amarre fazendo um favor. – mostrou as duas pontas para laçar o avental na sua cintura.

-

Nunca um simples nó fora tão trabalhoso ser dado. Errou três vezes, mas quando conseguiu não deixou de ficar tímido com o olhar de Tenten sobre si. Ela o esperava pacientemente, não reclamou e pelo sorriso em seus lábios, parecia ter gostado muito dos toques do Hyuuga em suas costas.

-

Foi ate a pia lavar a louça, estava contente consigo mesma. Enfim conseguiu que Neji a olhasse de outra maneira, não como companheira de equipe ou simplesmente a kunoichi que o ajudava com os treinos. Ele a olhava como mulher, a desejava e comprovava essa teoria todas as vezes que se aproximava dele, sentia o tenso, inquieto e ate mesmo nervoso, logo ele que era a imparcialidade em pessoa, finalmente estava alcançando o outro lado de Hyuuga Neji, o lado que queria para si.

-

Reparou que ele estava pensativo, olhava para o nada, somente ali parado. Nem percebeu quando ela lavou o ultimo prato e o colocou para escorrer. Ou ate mesmo quando essa retirou o avental o pendurou perto da pia. Caminhou ate o rapaz e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-

- Você esta distraído hoje... – observou como ele enrijeceu na cadeira.

-

Sentir a respiração quente dela em seu pescoço e as palavras fluírem dentro de si, fez com que uma onda de choque o atravessasse de cima a baixo percorrendo veias e músculos do seu corpo, uma descarga que não estava acostumado, mas de uns tempos pra cá havia se tornado constante.

-

Ela não teve nem tempo de terminar de falar, já estava nos braços dele, sentia a respiração pesada sobre seu rosto, às mãos do gênio a envolver sua cintura, cada segundo mais perto...

**-**

**Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem**

**-**

- Tenten... – parou milímetros de sua boca. – Eu te desejo. – deixou as palavras saírem, dias que esperava confessar isso a ela, queria tomá-la pra si e esse momento era perfeito. Não esperou que a kunoichi respondesse, viu nos orbes chocolate a permissão então se uniu a boca dela.

-

Queria converter tudo àquilo que havia sonhados esses dias em atos. A beijou com vontade e a trouxe mais pra perto para comprovar o quanto era real, não mais uma mera fantasia.

-

Quando conseguiu raciocinar já estava se entregando a ele. Acompanhava a urgência da boca do gênio. Abraçou-o mais forte, suas mãos como se tivessem vontade própria começava a viajar por toa a extensão do corpo do Hyuuga. Sentiu cada músculo estirado ali presente, reparou quando ele estremeceu com um toque mais ousado, desceu a mão cintura a baixo.

-

A única inconveniência era essa necessidade de respirar, só essa força maior fez parar de beijá-la.

-

- Você me deseja Tenten? – olhou bem no fundo daqueles orbes chocolate.

-

- Não imagina o quanto Neji. – sorriu.

-

Como era bom ver aquele sorriso, ver que desejava e que era desejado na mesma intensidade. Não querendo mais perder tempo, a trouxe de volta para si, ergueu-a sobre a mesa, queria atender todas as clemências de seu corpo, estar no mais profundo contato com ela. A morena o rodeou com ambas as pernas e o conduziu mais perto, se é que isso fosse possível. Sentiu toda a potencialidade do gênio Hyuuga. Como ele atuava em se desfazer das suas roupas, da urgência de seus lábios contra sua pele e a necessidade nua e crua de estar com ela.

**-**

**Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher**

**-**

- Tenten... –separou-se dos lábios dela, com a respiração dificultada pela adrenalina, perguntou. – Tem certeza que quer continuar?

-

Ofegante e com os olhos fechados respondeu. – Absoluta... Agora vem aqui e acabe com o que você começou. – o puxou de volta.

-

Nos momentos seguintes roupas haviam sido abandonadas e uma certa camiseta branca estava rasgada e jogada no chão da cozinha. No andar superior da casa, dois corpos suados e exaustos descansavam sobre a cama.

**-**

**Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos...**

**-**

- Foi bom pra você? – perguntou o gênio com um olhar brincalhão.

-

- Neji fazendo piada? – começou a rir, trocando de posição chegou mais perto e capturou os lábios do Hyuuga. – Foi muito mais que bom. – piscou para o rapaz.

**-**

**Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos...**

**-**

- Então... – separou-se um pouco dela e continuou. - Acho que você me deve um novo favor... – viu como ela arqueou as sombracelhas em sentido de pergunta. – Outra camiseta.

-

- Bom... Você cozinhará de novo para mim?

-

- Cozinho, mas na próxima vez será no meu apartamento.

-

- Fechado. – deu um selinho no Hyuuga e levantou da cama. – Não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas Gai-sensei e Lee chegam hoje... – caminhou ate seu closet e retirou um hobby e o vestiu. – Então não podemos nos atrasar para o treino, a não ser que você queira que eles invadam a minha casa e te pegue aqui. A força da juventude deles deve estar transbordando e a minha humilde residência é mais perto, então em conseqüência será o primeira ser apossada pelos dois.

-

- Certo... – levantou-se e foi ate ela. Beijou-a profundamente. – Nos encontramos logo mais. – saiu do quarto e desceu ate a cozinha vestiu o que restou da sua roupa e se foi.

**-**

**Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos...**

**-**

A morena se encostou à parede e ficou observando a cama, ainda podia sentir o perfume canelado dele sobre sua pele. Acima de tudo, estava feliz.

-

- Hoje mesmo levarei sua camiseta Hyuuga Neji. – murmurou pra si mesma. Correu para o banheiro, o dia já estava raiando e o treino a aguardava.

-

-

_Fim_

_-_

-

_***Dom Pérignon**__ – Vinho __produzido pela casa __francesa__Moët et Chandon__._

_-_

_-_

**Musica: Garotos II – O Outro Lado – Leoni ( a versão que ele canta com o Dinho Ouro Preto)**

-

**N/A: Enfim o fim.**

**Desculpem-me pela demora. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram. Obrigada pelas Reviews do 1º capitulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do fim.**

-

**T+**

**-**

**Bjs da Lotu's**

**-**

**GoGoGoGo xD**


End file.
